Pikachu's Grand Adventure
by PikachuLover14
Summary: (IN THE EYES OF PIKACHU) Pikachu and Ash are once again seperated, Team Rocket have taken Ash hostage, will Pikachu see him again. And on Pikachu's Journey he meet new and old friends will they be able to help!.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**Also this story is in the eyes of Pikachu, so when Pikachu talked to other Pokemon, they will talk in English. Also leave a review thank you.**

Chapter 1...Separation

On our way back to Pallet town, my trainer was really excited as he was going to see his family and his Pokemon again, it has been about a year since we have been back, My trainer is Ash Ketchum and he is my best friend. We travel everywhere together. 'pikkkaapiii' i squeak in excitement.

'Pikachu you excited buddy?' he looked at me with a smile on his face, he knelt down to my level and patted my head. Then picked me up hugging me in close.'we are close now, wont be long. Urrhhh i cant wait!' he shouted at the top of his voice as loud as he could possibly be. I decided to climb up his arm onto his shoulder then i jumped onto his hat. It was a great view, i could feel the wind rushing through my short yellow fur and hitting my tail. I loved being on Ash's shoulder as it was better than sitting in a pokeball for the whole journey.

Suddenly Ash bolted, i was holding on for dear life, i knew Ash was excited but i didn't know he was this excited. We came to the edge of the hill and we could see the lovely sight of Pallet our home town. 'Its Pallet Pikachu, were finally home' he looked at me again with his huge eyes. 'Were be starting a new Journey soon' he said as i pictured a new region and the Pokemon i could battle against.'pikkaachhuu' i said putting my paw in the air.

Without warning i saw a dark shadow coming down from the sky, all i could do was jump out of the way, it crashed into Ash 'Ashhh' i screamed, not knowing what was going on, all Ash could hear is my Pokemon language. I couldnt see my trainer, there was a dark thick cloud covering where Ash was once standing 'pikkaa-pi' i screamed shouting for my trainer i thought to myself 'why did i not protect him, why did i jump out of the way'. The cloud of smoke started to disappear, i then saw something that horrified me, it was a massive net and it was glowing bright yellow as if it was hit by the sun, Ash tried to move and the yellow sparks hit him, making him scream as loud as he could, in servre pain 'ASSSHHH' i said, 'ILL SAVE YOU' i ran over to him, but before i could get to his side, i was stopped by a Meowth Hot air baloon. 'Pikachu if you want your trainer back, you give yourself up, if not he will be in continuous pain' said Jessie, I knew they would do it, i had no choice, what could i do? I couldnt let my trainer suffer, i would never do that. 'PIKACHU, RUN' I looked over to where the faint voice was coming from, All i could see was my best friend, parazlied by electricity 'PIKKAPI' i shouted , Translation 'NO I WONT, SORRY ASH' i shook my head at Ash, and walked towards Jessie.

'Good Pikachu' she said giving me a smile, while laughing at my trainer. I saw the anger in Ash's eyes as if i betrayed him, but i wasnt about to give up just like that. I started to spark my cheeks, 'oh no' cried Meowth, 'This is bad.' Meowth cried in terror, they deserved what was about to happen next, As they had hurt Ash. 'PIKKKAAAA-CHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU' i thunderbolted there balloon, but...but...it had no affect, i looked astonished at Jessie, James and Meowth, what was going on.

'Sorry twerp but its all rubber, were electricity proof' said James, trying to be smart for once. Wait a minutes its only electricity proof but instead i could use a different move, electro-ball and thunderbolt wont do anything, quick attack may work but..but i could use iron tail. 'Team Rocket let Ash go' i squeaked wanting him to listen.

'Listen Pikachu, you come with us then we will let your poor trainer go', said Meowth, they have really done it this time, i just got to get the right timing.

Meowth, Jessie and James were all celebrating there victory, but have they forgotten im still not in a cage, let alone captured... I signed, there stupid, they will never be able to be victorious. Meanwhile i was sat on the edge of there hot air balloon, waiting, they connected Ash to the bottom of the balloon. 'What are you doing?' i cried, i was confused if i gave myself up then they would leave Ash, then suddenly, Jessie tried to capture me, but she was too late i jumped into the air, now it was time, i concentrated all my energy into one place, my tail it turned into pure iron, it glistened in the sunlight, i quickly spun myself, landing a direct hit into the balloon causing it to pop and sending Meowth, Jessie, James and Ash off into the sky,

'Were blasting off again' cried the trio. 'ASSSSHHH' i cried, how am i going to get back to him, hes gone what are they going to do to him, where are his Pokemon and is Ash okay?. I sat there for a while wondering what to do?. It took me about 20 minutes to figure out a plan, but then all of sudden a trainer came up to me.

'Lets battle, i want a Pikachu' said the brown haired boy, he was skinny and wore a blue top. I remember him... 'GARY?' but he couldn't understand me, he didn't recognise me either, i guess i look all the same as other Pikachu's do. I haven't got time for this.

'Umberon i choose you' said Gary as he through the red and white ball into the air, bursting a stream of white light, transforming into Umbreon.

'Umberon use shadow ball' A huge black and purple ball grew from the small Umbreon's mouth and was shot straight at me, i jumped but it hit my foot causing me to fall in pain, 'Now use Psychic' The black and yellow Umbeorn lifted me from the ground, i was paralyzed i couldnt move, i was glowing purple, he tossed me high in the air, 'USE QUICK ATTACK' i was shaking in shock 'pikkkaaaa' the Pokemon was headed straight for me, and i was high in the air, i couldnt get my balance straight 'ASHHHH I NEED YOU' i shouted, as a tear rolled down my face, the lighting quick Umberon was surrounded in bright white light, he smaked straight into me, i fell to the ground causing the floor to shake, i was in pain and could hardly stand up, 'Pokeball go' he through the Pokeball at me, it hit my head, opened up and surrounded me in red light, which was then broken, Gary was shocked. He didnt know i belonged to Ash. 'Pikaaapikachu' i said to Gary pointing at where i had blown up Team Rockets balloon. 'Ill take you to Gramps, he will know what to do, Umberon return' he said pointing the pokeball towards Umberon, he was then hit with a red light and then dissolved back into the pokeball. Gary then ran towards Professor Oaks labrotory.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and hope you like the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up in a couple of day. Thank you for reviewing and reading.**

**-PikachuLover14.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 To My Home

Gary Oak and I were running to Professor Oaks lab, he was trying to help me out, 'Pikachu Gramps will help you out i promise' he glared at me, he was very kind even tho Ash was his rival, but at this moment in time he didnt know Ash was my trainer, Will i ever see Ash again, then a thought hit me in the face _what if i cant save Ash, is he okay? What is Team Rocket doing with him!._ A tear rolled down my cheeks, i tried to wipe them away with my small furry hands, Gary glanced at me seeing me cry, he gave me an expression, that confused me but i knew he cared, he knelt down to my level so that he could stroke my head, just like Ash did earlier, he made me feel happier but nothing could make me feels 100%, i only wish Ash was beside me, Gary then got up and said 'Come on Gramps Lab is just over there' I then decided to jump onto his shoulder. He didnt think anything of it and starting running towards the brown gate the stood between us and a beautiful garden, i couldnt wait for Gary to open the gate, i leap off of his shoulder and leaped through the air, feeling as if i was flying i landed perfectly and began running to the huge green door, i started to scratch it to get the attention of Professor Oak inside, suddenly i heared footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, i scratched even harder so that he would open it quicker, suddenly the door handled turned and the green door creaked open, the tall boy looked down at me 'What are you doing here?' the boy had brown hair that parted in the middle, he wore a light green top and he also wore red shorts and of course red sandals, i stared at him for a while, i rubbed the back of my head when i realised it was Tracey 'Pikapikapi PIKACHU' i explained trying to recreate the events that had just occured using my small paws and face causing a blank expression on his face. 'Where's Ash' he said looking around, 'Pika Pikapi' Translation 'He was taken by Team Rocket' i said pointing towards the forest behind me, i wanted him to understand, why did he understand me, Ash needed help!. Tracey continued to look around in search for Ash. But then he saw Gary, 'Hey Gary' Tracey said, then he looked down at me, 'Oh is this your Pikachu?' he asked 'Congrats on the new Pokemon!' he said embarrassed by mistaking Gary for Ash, but he was wrong he was right in the first place Gary should prove him wrong.

'This isnt my Pikachu, he belongs to someone else, i think he may of been abandoned, but i want to find his trainer to teach him a lesson!' screamed Gary with anger in his eye. I though '_no you got that wrong, Ash didnt abandon me hes my best friend please dont hurt Ash, he loves me he would never abandon me, He was taken by Team Rocket!' _I wish they could understand me. Tracey and Gary looked down at me and simotaniously asked 'were you abandoned?' i was shocked by there question and i shook my head.

'Then that must mean, you lost your trainer and who is you trainer?'Tracey asked me. I looked at him and said 'Pikapikachu' while trying to describe Ash by using my hands, i pointed to my head. 'does he wear a hat?' Gary said, i nodded my head. 'what colour?' said Tracey. I pointed to his shorts, 'Red?' he said in confusion then his face brightened. He looked like he had an idea. 'Well the only person i know who owns a Pikachu and wears a red hat is is... Ash' said Tracey, 'He was ment to arrive 3 hours ago? Maybe he decided to go to his mothers house, but she hasnt contacted us!'

Gary seemed surprised that Ash was back. 'Wait Pikachu is Ash your trainer' He said with a gleam in his eye. I said 'Pikkkaa' smiling and nodding my head, then a tear rolled down my cheek. They finally know but...but how can they save Ash. Gary then interrupted 'He must of abandoned him, but Pikachu hasnt realised yet' he shouted while he started burning up in rage 'How could he?' Gary started to clenched his fist, i then got angry and my body was glowing yellow and i unleashed a huge thunderbolt, hitting Gary.

Once the thunderbolt had stopped he was burnt to a crisp and fainted on the floor. 'This is Ash's Pikachu alright' hissed Gary, while letting out smoke from his mouth.

'Ash would never abandon Pikachu, but the only other thing is something bad has happened?' Tracey said, he signed with sadness, 'i hope hes okay?'. Me too!.

It quickly became night time, the sun had set and the moon appeared, suddenly Professor Oak came out of the shadows, he had grey hair and was wearing a lab coat, 'Hello Gary, what are you doing here?' he asked in curiosity,

'Oh i found this Pikachu who i tried to catch and and...' he said trying to spit out the words.

'And what, i see you catched it' he said

'well... You see this isnt my Pikachu' Gary blurted out.

'What whos is it?'

'A...As...Ash's' he said

'WHAT? Where Ash i cant wait to see how he is?'

'Well thats the problem, I found Pikachu and he was seperated from, Ash something bad has happened'

Professor Oak stood there in shock and then said 'Pikachu come with me, i think you need to speak to some pokemon' he said guiding me, to his Pokemon Gardens.

I ran out into the fresh air seeing all my beloved trainers Pokemon, i looked around and the first Pokemon i saw was Starraptor. 'STARRRAPPTTOORR' i shouted, i caught his attention. He started flying towards me, slowly and gracefully landing on the soft grass, He looked at me closely then realising who i was **'Hey Pikachu, its been along time, wheres Ash?'**

'_**Thats what i needed to talk to you about!. I need your help, please help me Ash is in danger and im trying to get all his Pokemon together and we can all fight together to save him, if not we will never see him again' **_i began to cry i really missed Ash.

'**Im in and i promise you we will find him, ill gather some Pokemon and you do the same' **Staraptor said while wiping away my tears.

He started flapping his wings and took off in the night sky towards Ash's swellow that was sitting on the branch fast asleep. I took off to find Charazard which wasnt very hard as his is a large fire type which is also orange with a brightly lit flame on its tail. I then saw him sleeping on the top of a large rocl 'CHARAZARD PLEASE GET UP ASH'S IN TROUBLE I NEED YOU!' i cried and pleaded, 'CHARAZARD' i then used a lighting fast thunderbolt, waking him up.

'**What do you want'**

'_**Charazard Ash's in danger i need you help'**_

Charazard stood there for a while, stunned by the news he was hearing, but in a instant he agreed. He also went off to get other Pokemon to help too, we need as many as we can. Also we need to get some of Ash's other friend. I then leaped out of the Pokemon Garden and ran towards my home. 'Pikkkappii' i cried, continuing to cry. Mr Mime was outside, sweeping the floor, 'Mr Mime', he said seeing me run towards him, he smiled and went inside saying 'Mr Mime, Mr Mime' then in a instant Delia Ketchum come out saying 'Welcome home Ash' she then looked around and just saw me 'Oh its a wild Pikachu' and turned around. 'PIKKAPIII' i shouted a tear rolled down my cheek, _why does noone recognise me, not even Ashs mum._

She then turned back round 'Pikachu come on in' I was surprised by the news and leaped in through the beautiful pure white door and saw something that truly shocked me...is it honestly them.

'Pikkkappiii' i said happily running towards the one person i needed most, the one person that cared about me, when i needed them most. 'Pikkaa'

**I hoped you liked my story, please follow and fav and review. Next one will be up within a couple of day. Hope you continue to read. Thank you**

**-PikachuLover14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long wait to upload but i have been delaying it due to the fact that i have exams coming up so i have to revise. The same has been said in my other story (The Love between Ash and Pikachu) My real exams start in May and finish in June. Once there finish i will be able to write alot more (because i have no more school:)) i hope you understand and i hope you keep reading thank you for your understanding! enjoy.**

Chapter 3

I couldnt believe what had happened to me this day alone, im lost without a trainer and my heart is breaking inside, i feel so lost and alone. Noone knows who i am they just think im another wild Pikachu and try to capture me with no success. I am working hard to build an army to fight the pesky Team Rocket, To get Ash back.

As i walk into the well lit room, i see a familiar face she has long fiery red hair, she has big blue eyes, she is wearing a yellow top with a big blue button, as blue as the deep sea and matching shorts. Shes also carrying her orange backpack, she never did change it from the adventures we all had together it brought back lots of old memories. I ran towards her in excitement. I couldnt believe Misty was here she always did care for me and alot for Ash.

'Pikkkaappiii' I yelled at the top of my voice and i jumped into her arms cuddling into her letting out tears of joy but as well as sadness. I felt cared for and happy for once in this horrible day. I looked into Mistys deep blue eyes wondering if she really knew who i was. She looked at me and smiled tilting her head to the side 'Hey Pikachu' she said as she hugged me tight 'Long time ive missed you and Ash but... Hey! Where is Ash?' she said she was confused. But i knew she wouldnt see Ash anytime soon.

'Pikka Pikachu Pi Pikaaaa' i shouted Translation: 'He has been taken by Team Rocket' a tear rolled down my red electric cheeks.

'Oh Pikachu, Has something bad happened to him?' She constantly stared at me waiting for an answer, I saw in her eyes that she was worried and the anger and upset was starting to show on her face. All i could do was nod then i put my head down in shame as i couldnt protect him. Misty gazed at me as she let out a quick tear and then hugged me and she said 'Pikachu we will find him, i promise you'

I perked up in excitement as i jumped on her shoulder ready to go on another adventure.

Seconds later Delia came over 'Misty you do know thats a wild Pikachu are you going to try and capture it although you are a Water Pokemon trainer' Delia said with a smile.

'This Pikachu isnt wild so it wont work' Misty explained as she pointed to me.

'Dont be silly! Just try it you never know' Delia said as she looked at me 'Pikachu's sure are cute, I couldnt believe Ash had one as his first Pokemon, I cant wait he will freak out to see that you have one too'

Misty stood there stopped by emotions 'Okay ill try' She grabbed a Pokeball from her bag 'I know you dont like this Pikachu' She then threw the red and white ball at me, it bounced of me. Surrounding me in a red light which then shattered. 'You see he doesn't belong to me, hes Ash's'

Delia glanced at me then turned to Misty 'You mean Ash is here?'

'No not exactly' Misty said as she rubbed the back of her head.

'What do you mean?'

'Well i believe something has happened to Ash and Pikachu came here to get me'

Delia looked at me. 'pikaaa' i said as a tear rolled down my cheek, i couldnt imagine what they are doing to Ash right now. I then jumped out of Mistys arms and bolted out of the door.

'PIKACHUU!' shouted Misty.

I got outside to take a deep breath, trying to take my mind off of Ash but they kept reappearing i sat down on the doorstep, i stared at the beautiful crisp blue morning sky, the sun is shining straight down on me. Today i felt worthless, 'i couldnt save Ash, what if i couldnt save him again. What if he has given up hope what if he is no longer alive?' Tear swelled up in my eyes, i wanted to block them out but i just didnt have the strength too all the battling i have faced today are wearing me down bit by bit. Suddenly i could hear footsteps coming closer to me, i jumped up and turned sparking my cheeks to show that i wasnt afraid to fight.

'Pikachu its only me' said a voice. 'Your really on edge arent you?'

I took another look at the figure, it was only Misty, she sat down on the ground. 'Pikaa pi' i walked towards her and sat beside her 'Pikkka'

'Pikachu ive been thinking' said Misty as she gazed over at me

'Pi?'

'Would you like to come with me?'

'Pikaa' i was shocked by her request

'I think i know who have taken Ash'

'Pika' i stared at her in confusion. I though 'how could she know'

'Is it Team Rocket?'

I nodded, i was curious to how she knew, But i was happy that she was on my side. What am i forgetting?...

Oh yeah! Ive got to get all the Pokemon together. I then glanced at Misty 'Pikaapikkachu' i said pointing in the direction of Professor Oaks lab.

'Do you want me to follow you?'

'Pi' as i nodded.

'Okay' she agreed. I then ran towards the lab and she followed behind me, she seemed a bit exhausted but i had to keep going. I slowed down a little for her to catch up.

5 minutes later...

We finally arrived at the lab. Misty had a puzzled look on her face. 'Pika' i said pointing to the beautiful garden.

'This is where all Ash's Pokemon are?' Misty said as she opened the brown gate and i sprinted inbetween her feet so that i could get into the Professors lab.

'Hello?' shouted Misty

'Oh why hello Misty?' said Professor Oak

'Hey Misty' said Tracey as he blushed

'Misty glad to see you' said Gary then he looked down to see me beside her 'Oh heya Pikachu we wondered where you went off to'

'So you know that this is Ash's Pikachu' They all nodded simotaniously.

'I tried to catch him but the Pokeball broke as he belonged to someone else so i took him to Granddad so that he could help me find his trainer, and i also thought he was abandoned' said Gary with a sad look on his face.

'Hes not abandoned, Team Rocket have taken Ash and we need to get him back'

They all looked shocked,

All of a sudden the lab started to shake, Gary grabbed hold of the table, Tracey hid behind the sofa, and Misty grabbed hold of the staircase banister, i just stood in the middle of the hallway. 'Pikachu come here' shouted Misty. I shook my head and waited.

'Huh?' she was confused.

Suddenly a big dark shadow headed straight towards me 'Right on time' i thought. The light from the window hit the figure, which showed it to be all of Ash's Pokemon, such as Starraptor, Charizard, Todidile, Bulbisaur, Snivy, Osuwhatt, Swellow and many others.

Professor Oak stood up looking amazed with what had just 'Are you all here to help Pikachu?' said the Professor 'Thats why Pikachu didnt move, because he knew they were coming'

'Misty are you taking Pikachu on your new Journey'

'Yes'

'You may want to take more Pokeballs'

Misty stood there paralyized by the request.

'Wait what?'

'There your new team'

'ummm... But theres so many' Misty said getting restless.

'Heres all the Pokeballs' said Tracey handing a big box of Pokeballs to Misty.

'Okay then' Misty said 'This is going to take for ever'

I laughed as i saw Misty returned every single last Pokemon, but for some reason she left Charizard out. I wondered why.

'Charizard will you allow me to fly on your back'

Charazard nodded then let off a big roar.

'Lets go then' Misty hopped onto Charizards back. 'Come on Pikachu'

I hopped onto Mistys shoulder, 'im ready to find Ash' she said putting her thumbs up to me and sweetly smiled.

We then got outside and took off into the beautiful sky, but my thoughts then turned back to Ash. When will i see you again?...

**Im sorry its short but i hope you enjoyed. Leave a Review thank you**

**-PikachuLover14**


	4. Chapter 4

Mistakes and grammar including spelling have been corrected in this chapter. The reason they were that bad was because i didn't have time to check it over as i have alot of exam practice and revision so im sorry but ill make sure they are better next time. Thank you for understanding!:)

I do not own Pokemon. Hope you like this chapter and please leave a review.

Chapter 4

I was flying through the graceful blue sky, flying through the clouds, of course on Ash's trusty Charizard and along with Misty, we were ready to face Team Rocket to save Ash. But first Misty thought it would be a good idea for one more person, The more the merrier Ash used to say. So i had to agree.

'Charizard land near Pewter City Gym' asked Misty as she pointed to the lively city below us. Me on the other hand wanted to get Brock and go as fast as we could. So i could save my trainer.

'Pika Pikachu' i cried signalling Misty to get going. It took her a while to control the dragon-like Pokemon but she was starting to get to grips with it.

We all landed on a large clean fresh grassy field. I hopped off of Charizard and headed towards the Rock type gym. Misty began to follow me 'Wait up Pikachu' she said panting. I ignored her and carried on. I got to the front of the gym.

The door opened automatically to reveal none other than...Flint! Brock's Father.

'Were is Brock?' I thought to myself. My instincts suddenly told me to head to the nearest Pokemon Centre and fast.

'Hey Flint, weres Brock i need his help for something and its an emergency' cried Misty, asking Flint if he may know his sons location.

'Oh he's in Pokemon Doctor training' he replied, giving a simple answer.

Misty patience grew weaker. 'Where that?' she asked. Flint began to think, it looked like a difficult task... If you were in his shoes.

'Oh...I know' he exclaimed. Not saying anything else.

Misty facepalmed.

'Where is he then?' she yelled, the rage inside her was beginning to be fuelled. But before he had a chance to speak i butted in 'Pika pi' i shouted pointing towards the rather large Pokemon centre.

'Should i follow you?' she asked looking down at me. I simply nodded and began the race towards the location of an old friend. While in the mist of running i looked behind me to see Misty, she had her head down, she looked sad, What should i do?. When we went travelling she would always yell at Ash and it was quite hilarious. But now in present day this wasn't the Misty i knew. Suddenly _**THUD! **_I was on the floor, i felt like my head had hit a brick wall.

'Pikachu!' cried Misty running to my aid. 'Look where you going next time mister' she yelled at the man standing over me. The man had brown spiked up hair he was tanned and also wore a white lab coat.

'I apologise Misty' said the man smiling.

'How do yo-' Misty stopped herself and thought it through, she kept her eyes on the mysterious man he looked very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Until he stepped out the of the shadow revealing it to be none other than 'Brock!' she cried running into his arms and hugging him she shredded a few tears.

While they were having a reunion. I was left hurt on the floor. I slowly raised to my small paws. I then felt an excruciating pain in my leg but i didn't have time for any treatment. I tried my best to hobble back to Charizard without drawing attention to myself. I just held the pain back letting a few tears shred on the journey back.

I was now with Charizard and Two figures appear coming up the hill coming closer to me and Charizard we took our battle position, not without great pain i let out a small squeal and along with a couple of tears causing Charizard to look at me. Charizard laid on the ground and allowed me to hop on his back and rest. '**That's what friends are for**' said Charizard putting his thumbs up. 'Thank you' i replied. I was grateful for what Charizard had done for me. Meanwhile the figures where coming closer. Charizard began to fly into the sky, to protect me. I was amazed at Charizard's kindness.

'Charizard come back here' cried a familiar voice. 'Please don't leave us behind'

Charizard began to descend back to the grassy field. It was only Misty and Brock.

'Pikachu Brock is joining us on our mission' said Misty, happily as she gazed into Brock's eyes lovingly.

'Did something happen between these two?' i asked Charizard. Charizard just shrugged.

'Im sorry about earlier Pikachu. I promise I will help you find Ash' exclaimed Brock giving a big smile. 'But first were are Team Rocket located?' We began to take flight high up in the air.

I pounced at the oppitunity. I shuffled through Misty Bag. 'Hey get out of there?' she yelled as she began to push me. I then grabbed what i was looking for but then Misty pushed me a little too hard causing me to go overboard with the object in hand. It was a red and white Pokeball. I began to fall with great speed. I hugged into the object and pushed the button to release the Pokemon inside. A white light appeared above me which got further and further away. It moulded into the shape of Starraptor.

I was falling thorough the sky with lightning speed, i was waiting for death. Starraptor looked around and saw me falling, '**PIKACHU IM COMING'** yelled Starraptor as he began to increase his speed in a nose dive and then using quick attack. But it was too late, i was plummeting to Earth and the ground drew closer and closer. My face was full of fear. Then _**BAM!**_ I tried to open my eyes but it was all a blur... This is it 'Im sorry Ash' i said as i blacked out.

Hours and Hours later.

_Pikachus's Dream_

_There was a peaceful morning light beaming down on the brightly lit battlefield outside of the Pokemon Centre 'What am i doing here' i thought, i felt like i had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. 'Where's Ash?'_

_I looked behind me, a smile arose on a certain boys face who was looking straight at me, so lovingly and caring._

'_Hey buddy' said the young boy, he was wearing a blue jacket with a white zip and he was wearing dark jeans and red shoes. He also had spiky (outwards not like Brock's!) raven hair and on top of that he was wearing his traditional red hate with a white semi circle on the front. 'Ready battle'_

'_Pi Pikachu' i yelled running from his side onto the large battlefield. It began to get dark and it felt like the walls were being to close in. Ash ran to my side and sheltered me from any danger. All of a sudden..._

'_Prepare for trouble'... But they were nowhere to be seen._

'_Not you guys again' signed Ash_

'_Hand over Pikachu' demanded Jessie._

'_No way you will never get Pikachu' exclaimed Ash, putting his arms out 'You will have to go through me first' I looked at my loyal and loving trainer. I ran to his side and leaped for his shoulder but before i could get there. _

'_Surviper Poison Jab'_

'_Kaknia Needle Arm'_

_Both Attacked gut Ash directly causing him to be thrown back he was lying on the floor, in pain, covered in blood and bruses. I watched in horror. Anger filled inside of me. I jumped into the air and used a strong thunderbolt to light up the battlefield to locate Team Rocket. Then it hit one of there members...Meowth. Whoops!_

_He was unconscious from the attack. James picked him up tears swelling in his eyes._

'_And for that i will take someone that means the most to you' shouted James planning his revenge. At this point all i could think to do was run towards Ash and be with him and protect him. All of a sudden a light caught the corner of my eye. It was beginning to come closer._

'_pikkaa pii' i yelled Translation: 'Asshhh' The object hit the battlefield, causing dust around where Ash once was._

'_Not again' i thought 'Pikkkkaaaa piii' i yelled as loud as i could._

_Light began to pierce through the dust. A shocking display took my breath away. I couldnt believe what i was seeing. It was like my dream i had... Or is this the dream. I tuned myself back into reality. Ash was caught in an electrofied move. Everytime he moved he would be caught in excrusating pain from the electricity._

'_Pikkkkaachhhuu pl..e...as..e help me' stutter Ash._

'_Piikkka pii' i cried, tears rolling down my cheeks._

'_How does that feel Pikachu' yelled James_

'_Bye-Bye Pikachu' said Jessie as she winked at me, then she filled with laughter. There balloon began to fly onto the sunset._

'_Pikachu use thunderbolt' yelled Ash. As he stared into my eyes._

'_No it will hurt you' I cried._

'_I don't care use it' yelled Ash. I was shocked by what he had just said he just replied to me..._

'_But Ash...'_

'_Pikachu please its the only way'_

'_ASH' i said tears crashing of my cheeks and hitting the once clean battlefield._

'_DO IT' pleaded Ash._

_I then filled my cheek's with electricity i jumped as high as i could before letting off a huge thunderbolt. My body was covered in electricity and then i pointed straight at Team Rockets balloon but unfortunately it did... Nothing!_

_I was left in shock and fear. The balloon absorbed it and it went through to the net causing Ash to be covered in electricity._

'_AHHHHH' cried Ash as he was beginning to feel the thunderbolt that was intended for Team Rocket._

'_You see Pikachu. The twerp gets every attack you give ys. So you are helpless' exclaimed Jessie._

'_Thats right' said Meowth._

_I can't just stand here and let them take Ash... What should i do?_

_All of a sudden Ash was being lifted into the air. I couldn't do anything because it will hurt Ash._

'_Pika pi' i yelled Translation: 'Ash I don't know what to do?' i began to feel tears gushing out because i didn't try to stop it._

'_Pikachu go and get help. I promise i will be okay' cried Ash as he stared at me 'I love you buddy'_

_I just looked at him and said 'I love you too' i took off to go and get help not looking behind me but without enough time to turn around._

'_Surviper Poison Jab'_

'_Kakina use Needle Arm'_

_Both attack came crashing down onto me hitting my back causing excruciating pain coursing through my body. I tried to get up but then i blacked out._

_End of Pikachu's dream._

I slowly opened my eyes to see that im alone once in a dark and gloomy forest. I rose to my feet in excruciating pain in my paws and in my back. It must have been where i had landed from the horrible fall. Why did they come after me are they leaving me behind? How am i alive?

I started walking through the mysterious forest, it was full of an array of sounds from the nature and wild Pokemon which was like songs to my ears. The forest was filled with life. But then a swarm of Beedrill appeared 'BEEDDRILL' my body began to run and i couldn't stop myself, fear filled inside me. I continued running until i fell. I tripped over a rock causing me to fall. The pain coursed though my body once again. The swarm of deadly Beedrill began to stab me and scratch me. I squealed in pain, letting off a thunderbolt scaring them away. 'Why did they attack me?' i though. Once again i was alone, no sign of Misty or Brock. Not even Starraptor or Charizard. I think they have given up on searching for me. Its my job to save Ash and that is what i shall do.

Hours Later

On my travels, i had stumbled across a big building, it looked fairly new and it had a Giant red 'R' on the front of it 'Team Rocket'. I decided to take a look around the side of the building for clues to see if Ash was in there, when something caught my eye... I saw a massive Meowth hot air balloon. Nobody was inside so they must be inside the strange building. My cheeks sparked with rage.

'Ahhh...stop it' shouted a familiar voice.

'Give us your Pikachu, you will do as you are ordered and we will stop electrocuting you...Got it' said the grunt.

'I will never do such thing' a boy cried.

I recognised the voice straight away, i looked up to where i heard the voice. 'Ashh...!' i screamed. He is here but how am i going to get to him?

Will i be able to save him on my own?

**Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this story stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Please leave me a review thanks:)**

**-PikachuLover14**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long wait, but I had to get inspiration as I didn't know what to do next but now im back with a new chapter hope you enjoy:).

Pikachu's Grand Adventure

Chapter 5

I heard my best friend cry, it sent shivers down my spine. Why do Team Rocket want with me?. The question remained unanswered I felt alone but I had to something. I wish Brock was still here as he could of used some super potion on me to stop this excruciating pain in my back and paws, I had tears rolling down my eyes with every step I took but I can't give up.

I saw an open window which will lead me into Team Rockets hq. I ran towards the window, holding my breath so I couldnt scream in pain. As I crawlled through the tiny gap, my eyes saw a paper filled wall like newspapers all with Ashs face. A couple caught my eyes the headlines said 'MASTER ASH KETCHUM MISSING'

'CHAMPION ASH KETCHUMS BODY FOUND DEAD BUT HIS POKEMON STILL MISSING'

I read further it said 'no more investagation needed, he was very weak with little food or water and collapsed, case closed'

No that isnt true Ash is here I heard him, What are Team Rocket up to?

I walked slowly around the room not drawing attention to myself, I came to a two large doors one right one left. I suddenly heard 's...st...aaaa' I perched my ears in the air, sensing where the noise is coming from... from the left door, I took a percaution stepping to the door what if theres some sort of Pokemon or creature I have never seen before

'Staaaa' it sounded weak and In pain.

The door was pure steel and had a small barred window... I have to see whats in there., I jumped up onto the window holding on tight to the bars trying not to fall off. What I saw next shocked me.

'STARRAPTOR' I cried, Starraptor was covered in scratches and bruises and his wings were cuffed so he couldnt fly and also chained to the wall.

I turned my tail into pure steel and twisted my body round breaking the bars on the window, I jumped in... 'I gotta helo Starraptor' I thought to myself.

'Pik...a...chu' he cried trying to open his eyes.

'Starraptor im here' I cried runnning towards him holding back the tears from seeing the injuries and also from the pain I am in.

'I... I th..ough..t yyo..u we..re deedead' he stuttered, a tear rolled down his cheek.

'Im here and alive I know you tried to save me but somehow I survived? Wait... wheres Misty and Brock and even Charizard?' I shouted in worry. As I used my Iron Tail attack to destroy the wing cuff keep Starraptor from flying.

'Pikachu.. th..ey arrre traitors' he cried my face turned to pure shock.

'What do you mean Charizard too?' I asked

'No Charizard escaped to get help and they were on Team Rockets side the whole time, they did this to me for letting you get away!' He spoke trying not to burst to tears

'Im..im so sorry Starraptor I didnt know and I never wanted you to get hurt' I didnt know what to say, I couldnt think properly, why would Misty do this? I thought she cared has she always been with Team Rocket and did she do this to Ash?

'Pik..achu its okay, I didnt know until she called out her pokemon and shot me down from the sky... all I could think about was you and Ash'

'She is going to pay' I cried. 'Lets go'

I used electro ball to make a hole in the door. 'Thats better' but an alarm Suddenly went off... 'oops' I said 'come on lets save Ash, he would do the same for us' I started running, with tears flooding down my cheeks 'this hurts so much' I said to myself.

I peeped round the corner to see Misty in a Team Rocket uniform... 'Traitor' I muttered, Starraptor nodded. My anger got the best of me I formed a ball of electricity on the tip of my tail and quickly rolled my body in the air and realeased the ball of electricity heading towards Misty. It hit her in the side sending her flying. 'Thats what you get' I shouted. Misty was unconscious, Starraptor flew up to make sure the coast was clear. Starraptor nodded his head allowing me to sprint down the hall, heading straight upstairs to where Ash was being held hostage.

The door was heavierly gaurded... ' we need to get rid of the Starraptor use brave bird' Starraptor turned himself into a ball of fire heading straight towards the gaurds knocking them to the ground, 'we have intruders'the grunts yelled, calling out there pokemon and alerting the people in the other room.

'Who is it?' Murmered a familiar voice from beyond the door.

'A Pikachu and a Starraptor'

then I heard 'PIKACHU GET AWAY SAVE YOUR SELF, I LOVE YOU BUDDY' Ash... my eye sparkled as I heard his voice.

'PIKKKAAA' shaking my head even though he couldnt see it he knew what i was up too.

'OKAY THEN PIKACHUU... DESTROY THEM!'

As the Journey Continues...!

Sorry its short I just havent had the time at the moment but i hope you enjoyed it, i can do loads more short ones as ill have time to do that:) thank you for your reviews!

-PikachuLover14


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokemon (if only...) And please give me some ideas of what to happen in the next chapter thank you:).**

**Pikachu Grand Adventures**

**Chapter 6**

Hearing my best friends voice made me feel alive and determined, even though i was aching but i would do anything to save the one person that always saves me, now its time to repay him.

'PIKKAAACHHUU USE ELECTRO BALL' shouted Ash from the other room.

'Shut up' hushed a familiar voice.

'N-'

All of a sudden i heard a _**BANG!**_... Everything went silent. I was scared and shocked, why is Ash not talking... What has happened! I need to get in there no matter what!

I created a ball of electricity on the tip of my tail, it was larger than usual, just like what happened in our journey in Unova. I felt the immense power surge through me, but i know this was no accident i had the power inside me all along but i just didnt know it until now.

I twisted and spun my body releasing the ball of electricity towards the guards, it caused an explosion. A smoke cloud covered the hallway.

'Starraptor use Gust, to remove the smoke' I yelled, Starraptor nodded taking off in the air, flapping is wings as hard as he good, blowing away the smoke to reveal a hole in the door with a man with brown spiky hair lying down unconscious i went over to him... Brock? Wait is he with Team Rocket too?.

'Piikkaa-' a faint voice said from behind me.

'Pi?' i asked as i turned around to face my worst nightmare.

'ASSSSHHHH' i cried running to his aid. He layed on the ground covered with blood and bruises. 'ASH IM HERE PLEASE BE OKAY' he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me and he smiled...

'Pi..kac..hu i..love...y..ou' Ash said weakly. My eyes filled with tears, suddenly a pain hit my back and then my paws.

'PIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAA' i screamed as the pain increases, Ash looked at me in shock he found the strength to lift himself up, even though he was badly injured. I continued to scream as the pain intensified. Starraptor started to cry he didn't know what was going and Ashs heart was breaking. All i could do was scream and cry... I was frightened and scared for my life i had just saved Ash but i couldnt escape this... This was my end.

'PIKACHUUUU' cried Ash as i collapsed to the ground he picked me up and cuddled me in close, i tried my best to open my eyes to see a blurred bloody figure.

'Ass..h' i cried, Ash looked at me in awe.

'Did you just speak?'

'Ash im sorry' i said as i felt myself being pulled away from my body, but i kept holding on i was not going to be taken away, i wanted to stay with Ash until the very end.

'Pikachu.. Trust me i will save you' cried Ash as he hugged me in tears dripped onto my fur.

'I was the one to save you... This time but that didn't work to plan did it?' I yelled as i tried to jump out of Ashs arms. I want to save him, ill be fine... I think.

As i tried to jump, Ash caught me. 'Sorry Pikachu but you are not well... I need to help you'

All i remember was seeing daylight in a grassy field, seeing Pokemon surround us. Using aromatheropy to take away the pain and then other Pokemon using recover. But it wasnt enough.

Suddenly two figure reappeared 'Ash your not going anywhere' said a familiar voice, the two figures walk into the light.

'Misty too' cried Ash in shock as his best friends where in an evil organisation.

'Yes Ash now give us Pikachu' asked Misty, politely as she put her hand out.

'PIKAKAA' i cried as i jumped out of Ash arms 'PIKKKKKKAAA' i cried as i landed on my paws.

'Is someone injured' said Brock laughing.

'PI' i growled as my cheeks sparked ready to fry them.

'Pikachu use thunderbolt' Ash ordered.

'Pi' i nodded, sparking my cheeks viscously, growling and my body was cover in lighting, more powerful than Ash has ever seen.

'Wow Pikachu let it rip' he cried as i release the thunderbolt hitting Brock and Misty. But it took no effect.

'What?' cried Ash in shock.

'You can't beat us with that thing' cried Misty as she gave me an evil look 'We have rubber suits silly', I trusted her and she took it all away, it made me feel inraged and full of anger ready to release it all.

'Charizard come here would you please?' said Brock evilly.

A red-like dragon appeared from the sky, it was happy to see Ash but it started to scream as it had a collar full of electricity tight around his neck.

'What are you doing to him?' cried Ash as he felt anger in his heart seeing his Pokemon hurt.

My anger went out of control, i jumped up in the air and hit Brock with a Iron Tail, causing him to crash to the floor, Unconscious once again.

'SERVES YOU RIGHT?' i shouted at him, next is Misty. I ran back to Ash's side protecting him from the evil girl he used to be friends with.

'Wait a go Pikachu' said Ash happily.

'Charizard use seismic toss on Pikachu' demanded Misty as she pointed at me with an evil grin on her face.

Charizard looked at me with fear in his eyes. 'Its okay... Do it, Ash will save you! I will not hurt you' i cried as i let one tear shred,

'Pikachu i don't want to hurt you' he said, as he looked at Misty with her evil grin.

'Charizard do it now or i will make you suffer' yelled Misty. Charizard eyes filled with fear and upset he was scared of what was to come.

'DO IT' i yelled, Charizard looked away and nodded, Ash could hear ever word i said, but he knew he could help...by grabbing the remote.

Charizard picked me up and spun me around, i started to get dizzy as the world around me was blurry. I couldn't do anything to save myself, I began to shiver, with knowing this was the end. But then everything stop. I felt Charizard crying, i look up to see his neck glowing yellow.

Charizard screams in pain. 'Charizard' i said, as i looked at him. He then let go of me high in the air... 'CH-ARRRRIIIZZZZAAARRRDD' i screamed as i fell through the sky.

'Starraptor catch Pikachu' said Ash.

Starraptor catched me on his back. 'Starraptor take me to Charizard' Starraptor took me through the sky and up to Charizard who was violently twisting his body side to side.

'Pikachu use Iron Tail to break the collar' Ash shouted as he tackled Misty to the floor to get the remote from her hand.

I did as i was told, my tail turned into pure steel and i then slashed it at the collar. It smashed to pieces.

Charizard was weak and he crashed to the ground with a loud _**THUD!**_**.**

'CHARIZARRRDD' Ash yelled running to his side. The collar was no longer and Charizard slowly rose and Roared in delight.

'Im glad your okay buddy' Charizard smiled as he put his thumb up to show he was alright.

'Its not over yet...'

**Finally got the next chapter up and now im working on Heart of Sorrow which will be posted within the next week. Thank you for reading!:)**

**-PikachuLover14**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pokemon**

Pikachu's Grand Adventure

Chapter 7

'Its not over yet' a voice cried, making us turn to see a red headed girl pick herself off the ground, her face filled with anger. 'Im not leaving with out the Pikachu... Twerp' said Misty.

'Misty why are you doing this' Ash demanded, he was best friends with this girl... She betrayed him but why?

'Oh poor Ash... I only followed you under bosses orders, we were never friends' she snapped laughing.

Ash was gob smacked was his memories all lies... My life has changed too i trusted her and she was all a lie. Was her name even Misty?.

'Why now... Not when we travelled in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Island!. WHY NOW!' Ash shouted, confused and angry.

'Well Ash i knew you would make Pikachu stronger, i couldn't just take a weak Pikachu' She glared at me, i sparked my cheeks with anger, i let off a weak thunderbolt hitting her.

She crashed to the ground, paralyzed from the spark.

'Serves you right' i said.

Misty was shocked 'What a strong thunderbolt, thats why we want you!'

'That wasn't Pikachus full power' Ash smirked.

Misty got back up onto her feet, and wiped herself down, 'You will pay for this' she yelled, grabbing her pokeball. She chucked it into the air. 'Come on out'

The red and white ball opened revealing a bright white light, the light transformed into a Pokemon.

I gasped by the sight... 'Togetic!' I was shocked, seeing my old friend again, she was like a little sister to me.

'Togetic... What you doing here!' I yelled, Ash heard me and glared at Misty.

Misty laughed 'Togetic destroy Ash now!' She demanded, the cute sweet Togetic that had travelled with Ash and Pikachu, stared at them scared and frightened.

'Im... Im sorry Pikachu an- and Ash' it stuttered, It was cowering in fear... What has Misty done to this sweet young and innocent Pokemon and how didn't it sense the worst in her!

'Togetic use Metronome' She demands, pointing towards Ash, I run as fast as i could towards my trainer who seemed miles away, Togetic was focusing her energy as she ticked her fingers right and left. All of a sudden, a light beamed from the middle of Togetic's chest 'A hyper beam' i gasped, aiming straight at Ash. I sprinting and leapt into air towards Ash, I was right infront of him as the energy crashed into me, i felt weightless as i flew through the air.

'PIKKKAACHCHHHUU' i heard a voice cry 'PIIkkkaaa..a..a..aaa-' The voice disappeared, all i could see was the sky lighting up as the sound was no longer there my vision was clearer. I felt woozy and started to close my eyes as i eventually hit the ground.

My vision was black, sounds of high heeled shoes beside me walking and a strange but familiar voice.

'Will Pikachu be okay?' a voice cried.

'Im sorry but he needs to recover... Ash... Im sorry but hes in a coma'

'Wait! A coma' i cried i tried to move but i felt restraint on my body unable to move one finger i felt lifeless.

'Do you know when he will wake up?' He asked, i could tell in Ash's voice he was worried.

'Ash im afraid that he may never wake up but maybe time will tell...' said a woman's voice.

'Please save him Nurse Joy' he screamed as i felt tear drops fall on to my fur. I felt Ash place his hand onto my head, petting me all i could say in my mind was 'Chuuu!~' but nobody could hear me. I wanted to see Ash's face and i wanted to be able to move. I was blind and i felt soulless. Will i ever wake up?.

I heard the door slam and the room went silent. I was alone and vulnerable. I was scared i could hear everything around me but i just couldn't move. I hope this was a sick nightmare that i will wake up from and be with my best friend.

'I know you can hear me?' said a creepy girls voice, i shivered at the voice. But i knew who it was.

'Misty...' i thought as i felt myself being picked up.

'Finally i have got you... In a coma or not your finally mine' She giggled.

It felt like years have passed and maybe it has... i have been alone for a long, long, long time and all i could hear is Ash's voice telling me not to give up.

'Pikachu...' said a Pokemon's voice, i could recognise it anywhere and i forgot that Ash didn't get all his Pokemon except Charizard and Starraptor.

'Snivy' I thought.

'Please wake up i need you... I need you Pikachu we all do, if you don't wake up we will all suffer!' She cried, tugging my body, shaking me. Suddenly i felt a tingle in my feet then it travelled through the rest of my body. It felt like my body was awakening from the dead. I twitched my ears causing gasps from the other Pokemon. I slowly opened my eyes not without great difficulty.

I saw a bunch of Pokemon crowding in one room and the room was like a prison cell barred windows and doors. Every single one of Ash's Pokemon had chains around it's neck or ankle

'Where am i?' I cried, unsure about my surrounding and where was Ash?

'Were at Team Rockets Base' said Snivy in reply to my question.

'And how long have i been here?'

'About 2 years'

I was shocked i couldn't believe what i was hearing and that i felt like i had been abandoned by my trainer and i felt like Ash was never coming back.

I sat up stretching my worn out feet and back all of a sudden a pain returned coursing through my paws and back i forgot about that pain for a long time, i let out a little cry causing the Pokemon to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders making them look away. I was shocked that i was finally awake and i felt re-energised.

'Time to plan our escape!' i squeaked ready for my next adventure!

_**NOTE PLEASE READ!**_

**Thank you for reading This is the end of Pikachu's Grand Adventures.. There will defiantly be a squeal to this as it says on the last line but that will be AFTER 13****TH**** JUNE 2014! THIS IS THE SAME FOR ALL MY OTHER STORIES. SO THIS IS MY FINAL CHAPTER (FOR ALL STORYS E.G HEART OF SORROW) TIL THEN THANK YOU FOR READING ILL BE WRITING AGAIN IN A MONTH'S TIME. Hope you enjoyed:3!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	8. Announcement

Announcement!

The end of Pikachu's Grand Adventure has come to a close but don't worry the sequel is soon to come!

The next adventures about to begin...,

Pikachu and Ash are trying to find each other but will they be able to find each other before the time runs out for Ash.

Misty had plans of her own and will she find Pikachu before Ash does so Team Rocket can succeed!

Pikachu along with Snivy, Osuwhatt, Squirtle and Bulbasaur must fight along side Pikachu to protect him from the grips of Team Rocket!.

Ash's friends have change throughout time and it all come to a shock to Ash...

Will Ash survive living without his best friend or will he survive the injuries he had receive. What will happen to Pikachu and the gang when they find out:O?

Sequel to be released:

13/06/14


End file.
